world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
V-1 Cruise Missile
The V-1, also known as the Fieseler Fi 103 or by the nickname "Buzz Bomb", was a pulse-jet powered missile used by Nazi Germany during World War II. It was one of the first "missiles". They were designed for use in the terror bombing of London and the first one was used on June 13, 1944. Description Fuselage The fuselage consisted of a tube made from pressed steel sheet with pointed tail and nose sections, the latter being made of aluminium alloy. Page 324 This contained a gyroscopic compass and autopilot system, Page 219 as well as fuel tanks, compressed air bottles and the one ton warhead. Wings The V-1 used two types of wing. One was of tapered platform with a span of 16 ft (4.87 m), while the other was of parallel chord with a span of 17 ft 4 5/8 in (5.3 m).Kay, Antony L and J R Smith. Page 326 History Development The first powered flight by a V-1 took place towards the end of 1942. Page 219 The first example to be shot down by the Allies was the one destroyed on the night of 8-9 May 1944, when a Fg Off Barckley Page 213|group="N"}} intercepted a V-1 that had been test fired from a launch site in the Cherbourg Peninsula. Autumn 2014. Pages 17-18 Piloted examples In 1943 Hanna Reitsch and Otto Skoranzy suggested the development and use of a piloted version of the V-1, designated Fi 103 Reichenberg. Issue 34 Page 937|group="N"}} Initially deemed politically unacceptable, the go ahead was given in June 1944 due to the desperate situation facing Germany. DFS at Ainring had completed training and started testing of operational examples within two weeks, and piloted trials began in September. There were four main sub-variants: * Fi 103 Reichenberg I: Unpowered single seater with landing skid and flaps. * Fi 103 Reichenberg II: Unpowered two seater with second cockpit in place of warhead. * Fi 103 Reichenberg III: Powered single seat trainer. * Fi 103 Reichenberg IV: Operational version with engine, warhead nose fuse and no landing skid. The 175 examples The Fi 103 Reichenberg IV produced were passed to 5./KG 200, and were intended to be launched from a Heinkel He 111, with the pilot of the flying bomb arming the warhead in the last few seconds of the flight before bailing out. Page 155 and the inability of the 'aircraft' to glide more than 1,000 metres without falling off course. These flaws led to Albert Speer dismantling the scheme before it could become operational.|group="N"}} Operations V-1 attacks began in the early hours of 13 June 1944, with only the last of the 10 examples launched against London reaching the target area, exploding near Gravesend at 04:18. By 15 June there were 40 catapults in operation for V-1 launches, with the first mass attack taking place that night. By noon on 16 June, 244 bombs had been launched, of which 45 had crashed immediately. The 2,000th V-1 had been launched by 29 June. As well as fixed catapults, the Germans also launched V-1s from modified Heinkel He 111 bombers. The first attack using this method was carried out by aircraft of III./KG 3 against Southampton on 7 July 1944, and resulted in a small amount of damage. Other Names The term Buzz Bomb wasn't the only name applied to the V-1. Others used were Diver, P (Pilot-less) Planes, Doodlebug, Flying witches, Dingbats and Bob Hopes See Also * V-2 Rocket References Notes Sources Category:German Weapons Category:V-Weapons Category:Missiles